


Soulmate Wars

by Blackpaw29



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal, Attempt at Humor, Crack, F/F, Humor, Piercings, Sexual Humor, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpaw29/pseuds/Blackpaw29
Summary: In a world where your soulmate literally feels your pain, Asami Sato has yet to find her one true partner, but the constant painful reminders of her soulmates existence are beginning to piss her off. Meanwhile, On Air Temple Island, Avatar Korra squares off for a sparring match with Mako and Bolin.





	Soulmate Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Idea of Meant To Be Means Nothing To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464095) by [ItsaVikingThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing). 



> Don't really do soulmates, but couldn't resist the thought of a soulmate argument by proxy.
> 
> Set sometime before Korra and Asami meet. Crackfic.

Asami Sato tiredly sipped her tea, focused on the documents before her. She had been working on this project for weeks, it was crucial she finished the proposal tonight before the board presentation tomorrow. She had a lot of personal investment in pushing this through.

A sudden throb in her shoulder broke her concentration, she hissed as she rubbed it. "Not now soulmate!"

She knew very little of her soulmate other than her sex, it had become obvious around age 13 that she was a woman, fortunately, their cycles mostly matched up. That and she was physically active as the near-daily punching bag experience testified to.

She put down her cup to make some annotations when the sensation of a sharp blow to her forearm dragged a red line across the page.

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

Korra smirked across the yard at Bolin, "I barely felt that!" as she spun a water whip that flipped him into a tangle with Mako. The pair quickly separated into ready stances for the next round, grinning at her. "You’re going down this time Avatar" boasted Mako as he ripped a line of fire into the air, a quick tumble avoided that only to plant her face directly into the rock wall Bolin stomped into existence, stunned, she staggered and crumpled to the ground holding her nose.

"OMG I’M SO SORRY KORRA ARE YOU OK?!" Bolin rushed to her aid, "your nose … it's all flat."

"Its ok Bo, its ok, not the first time" Korra muffled. She gingerly felt around, faint scrunching noises resounding in her head – "got it good this time though. Ugh, hate the next bit." Taking a deep breath and a firm grip – _"sorry soulmate, best done quickly"_ she pulled HARD. With a loud crunch her sinus lined up, and she could breathe freely again as Bolin fainted on the spot.

* * *

Asami groggily pulled herself upright – "wtf …" her face, especially her nose throbbed. Gazing at the disaster before her, desk upturned, papers scattered everywhere, soaked in tea, she staggered to her feet, angry tears pricking her eyes. "All my work…Nope. Nope. Gotta keep it together." With a tired sigh, she uprighted her desk and started gathering pages, maybe she could – blinding pain shot through her nose as she tumbled on her ass again.

"BITCH I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raging, she grabbed her shock glove.

* * *

Mako laughed as he splashed water over Bolin. "Hardcore Korra, I think you broke him."

"I am going to make so many apologies to my soulmate when we AAAARRRRGGHHH!!!!"

"BOLIN GET TENZIN! Korra is having a fit!" Horrified, Mako held Korra as she twitched and juddered. Slowly she calmed down, with a groan she sat up. 

"I’m ok now…I think. Ow no, fuck my arm hurts. Soulmate I think. Ow ow ow, it's cramping, shit." She started punching the muscle with her knuckles in an attempt to relieve it. "OW!"

* * *

Asami groaned and cradled her arm. "That was stupid." And laughed. "Totally worth it. Maybe I should just call it a day."

Jabs burned their way down her arm.

"IT’S FUCKING ON!"

* * *

Korra screamed, twitched briefly and clutched her arm again. "SPIRITS SOULMATE I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"She can’t hear you Korra."

"SHE CAN FUCKING HEAR THIS" 

"Seriously? You slapped yourself?!"

* * *

Asami snarled, "Two can play at that game." The sharp sound of a slap echoed across the room.

* * *

With a rush of air and robes, Tenzin descended into the sparring yard. Korra was banging her head against the meditation pavilion, then groaning, she folded, clutching her stomach.

"Oh no, not possessed by dark spirits again."

"Ummm … no. I think shes kinda having an argument with her soulmate."

With none of her usual flowing grace, Korra raised water from the Koi pond, a flick of her wrists freezing it into snow which cascaded inside the front of her top and sweats.

* * *

Shrieking, Asami staggered across the room. "You know what we do for COLD." Feverishly she grabbed bags of her favourite treat – Fire Nation Fire Flakes, extra hot. Hands shaking she gobbled them, eyes streaming. Later they were going to burn just as much coming out as they did going down, which was actually a bonus.

* * *

"I didn’t know Korra had mastered fire breath."

"Well, maybe something good has come of this – noooo! Those training gates were 2000 year old antiques!"

"Take the damn paddle Mako!"

"Korra, I’m really not comfortable with this …"

"Shut up and spank me! You liked it when I did it for you. Spirits I have to do everything myself. And stop staring Bolin!"

"This is getting weird Bro."

* * *

Asami purred, "Wow, learn something new about yourself every day."

* * *

"Tenzin, have you ever heard of any soulmates being this combative before they've even met?"

"Normally the Avatar is unique by their very nature, but it seems, there is one other person who can match her … boisterous personality. We should be happy for Korra and do all we can all can to enable them finding each other. Far far away from here."

"Middle of the Si Wong Desert?"

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Hiroshi rushed down the hall to his daughter's room, the servants having alerted him to a disturbance. Bursting in his eyes bugged at the sight of a dishevelled Asami bent over her desk, one hand down the front of her skirt, the other rhythmically slapping her ass. She groaned, "Yes I’m a bad bad girl who needs to be punished …"

Spinning on his heel he marched out. "Looks like I picked the wrong day to stop drinking."

* * *

"Damn, I think she likes it! Why’d I have to be bonded with a freak. Guys, I need privacy."

"NOW BITCHES."

* * *

Asami’s rhythm picked up, she panted, sweating heavily. "Oh baby, paddle me more … please … Wan Shi Dong my library … nearly there … AARARRRGGGH NO!" Her eyes crossed as she slumped to the floor, legs clenched, clutching her groin.

"I.. I.. How could anyone do that."

* * *

Korra swaggered – with care, around the grounds. Exercising a cautious leap, she pumped the air "Woo hoo! Avatar wins again!"

"Mako, I’m going to need some serious therapy before I find my soulmate."

"Me too Bro, me too."

* * *

"It's not over yet SOULMATE." Asami crawled over to her bedside drawers, extracting the toy she had been working on in her spare time.

"Now, to lube or not to lube, that is the question."

* * *

Tenzin turned back to face her, "Korra, as your mentor, as your friend. Can we please all go home and never ever speak of this again."

She resumed her victory dance, "You guys, you’re such wimps. You have to seize the Hippo Bull by its horns – or something anyway if you want to win the day. You have to URK!" and came to an abrupt halt. Frozen, her mouth worked strangely for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, if you will all excuse me, I need to lie down for a bit." With uncharacteristic caution and a strange upright stance, Korra started shuffling back to the dormitories. On the way she squeaked and shuffled faster.

* * *

Asami lowered herself into bed. She dialled the remote for her toy to the max and pressed the on button.

"I ... uhhhh ... fucking love being an engineer."

* * *

"New form Korra - crab style? Not familiar with that technique."

"Fuuuucck off _::gasp::_ Mako"

Mako grinned, he looked forward to eventually meeting Korra’s soulmate.

* * *

Epilogue 1 – Asami Sato’s Ensuite, 4am.

Loud liquid noises filled the room, the air hazed, an arrangement of fire lilies wilted in their vase. Downstairs the cleaning staff solemnly drew straws, then one by one clasped the shoulder of the short straw holder as they filed out. His jaw clenched as he picked up a plunger and kit.

* * *

Epilogue 2 – Air Temple Island Bathrooms, 4am.

Between strained grunts, a hoarse voice whispered a promise out of the darkness - "It's not over yet SOULMATE."

* * *

Epilogue 3 – Piercing Shop, Little Ba Sing Se, 11am.

"Are you sure you want platinum? Metal benders can really get the ladies where they're going if you get my drift."

"Ew. And no. Bendable metals are not a good idea in my line of work."

"As you wish. Now I won’t sugarcoat this, it's going to hurt."

"Good. And don’t stint the disinfectant".

"Freak"

* * *

Epilogue 4, Future Industries Board Room, 11:01am

"Good morning, I think you will all find this proposal interesting. A new direction for FUCKING SPIRITS!"

* * *

"Totally worth it"

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:  
> 2018-11-02  
> \- Minor changes for punctuation and clarity  
> \- Expanded some paragraphs
> 
> 2018-11-03  
> \- Minor spelling corrections  
>   
> 2018-12-15  
> \- Minor text cleanups  
> \- Removed air bending to bring back within canon  
> 


End file.
